Snaptrap
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | Vivacious Vegetation |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Petunia Forest |- | Species/Race: | Gooptar-Eating Plant |- | Height: | 6.1 meters |- | Weight: | 7500 pounds |- | Hair Color: | None |- | Eye Color: | Red/Yellow |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Evil |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Gooptar Kingdom |- | Allies: | King Grex Frogrump Crocrump |- | Enemies: | Goop Bing Draclo Princess Blossom Tawnya |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Goop (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Goop's World Goop's World 2 (as Zaptrap) Goop: Full Throttle Goop's Big World |} *''This article is for the main version of the character. For the electrified version in Goop's World 2, see Zaptrap.'' Snaptrap is a 20-foot Gooptar-Eating Plant created by Justin Wolfe and a boss/recurring character in the Goop series. He has a grayish-green stem, grayish-green vine tentacles, a blue head, yellow petals, and yellow eyes with red pupils. He makes his debut appearance in the Snaptrap's Grove level. After the boss fight, he is burnt to a crisp, apparently dead. His return appearance in Goop: Full Throttle may be him resurrected or a second Snaptrap; it is never confirmed. The Legacy of Snaptrap *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop: Full Throttle'' *''Goop's Big World'' Name origin Snaptrap's name obviously comes from the words snap and trap. Appearance Snaptrap is a large Gooptar-Eating Plant that is around 20-25 feet tall. He has long, thick, brownish-green vines that he can use like arms, and each vine has 4 large thorns. His neck is also brownish-green and it supports his large blue head. He has a slight underbite, similar to a bulldog-like appearance. He has two large, yellow eyes with red pupils and red circles around them, suggesting a crazed personality. His blue eyebrows float above his eyes. He has a series of yellow petals around his head. Personality Snaptrap is an incredibly hammy plant who is extremely full of himself. He is also very gluttonous and is constantly hungry, usually for Goop and his friends. Snaptrap is a fluent speaker of jive, causing him to speak in unusual jive euphemisms that leave every other character confused and unable to comprehend him. Snaptrap is a fan of funk music. Relationships to Other Characters *'Goop:' Upon meeting Goop, Snaptrap shows an immediate interest in him in terms of a meal and begins making puns about devouring Goop. Abilities Snaptrap, due to his size, is capable of devouring creatures the size of his head. Snaptrap also has several large vines at his disposal, as well as an army of Gooptar-Eating Plants and Petunias that he can bud off from himself. He also possesses a toxic breath attack; however, the gas is shown to be very flammable. In Goop's World 2, Snaptrap is revived by King Grex and given electrical powers. He appears as the first boss in the level Zaptrap's Grove, in the world Majani Woods. He renames himself "Zaptrap". In Goop: Full Throttle, Snaptrap can burrow underneath the ground for a short time. Trivia *Snaptrap's signature color is Grayish-Green. *Snaptrap's personality and basic concept was based on Levi Stubbs' performance of "Audrey II" in the 1986 musical-comedy, Little Shop of Horrors. Gallery Snaptrap.jpg|Artwork Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Plants Category:Bosses Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Playable Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Goop's World Characters Category:Goop's World 2 Characters Category:Goop: Full Throttle Characters Category:Goop's World Bosses Category:Goop's Big World Characters Category:Goop's Big World Bosses